New Seasons
by Dbztron2
Summary: Jack and the Spirit of Autumn had a daughter together and lived happily until a new danger out to get the seasons attacked and killed Fall. Jack flees with their daughter and takes her to the other guardians where he thinks she'll be safe while he warns the other seasons and leads the threat astray. Will his plan work? Will his daughter be safe? how will the guardians handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1. This is my first Rise of the guardians fic so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Help and warnings**

It was a dark cold night around the North Poll. The snow fall was slow and even and the oceans surrounding it were calm. The only sound that could be heard was the soft whimpering of a frightened child and the calming voice of the boy trying to quiet her.

The winds and snow storm began to pick up as the white haired boy carrying a warm bundle of cloths quickly and quietly made his way toward the front door of his friend's home.

"Shhh, Shhh. Its ok, it's alright. I got you." The boy whispered into the bundle that continued to silently cry. He rocked it back and forth trying to calm the crying as he made his way to the thick doors of North's work shop. He knocked hard a few times before Phil the yeti came and opened the door to let the distressed boy inside and led him to the guardians.

North looked up when he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Who do you think that is mate?" Bunnymund asked cupping a cup of steaming hot coco in his paws as he sat by the fire with the other guardians who were doing the same.

"Jack maybe? Did the yetis let him in?" Tooth asked as she stood up and walked to stand next to North.

"Maybe. It's been awhile since I've seen him. He might have finally accepted my offer to come visit or possible stay here for a while." North chuckled, though he could feel an unsettling feeling in his belly that told him otherwise.

Suddenly the winter spirit walked in, worry written across his face as he looked from the bundle in his arms to the guardians.

"Please, I need your help." He whispered to them, his voice cracking as if he might break down and cry right there in front of them.

"What's wrong mate?" Bunny asked carefully. Jack swallowed, willing himself to speak and not cry. He looked at the bundle in his arms and sighed.

"Please, I need you to watch her for a few days. We are in danger and her mother's already been killed." Jack spoke quickly. "I just need you to watch over her until I can warn the other seasons of the threat and try to lead it astray. I don't want her to be hurt. Please help me, help HER!"

"Danger? Jack what's going on and who is her?" Tooth asked, her voice laced with worry.

"A while ago Fall breeze, spirit of autumn, our daughter, and myself were all living happily together when suddenly we were attacked by something. Fall was killed by it and I took our daughter and got out of there. I still don't really know what it is, but I know it's after us because every so often I see its odd blackish brown form coming at us. All I know is it's after the seasons and it will try to kill me, the spirit of spring, May flowers, the spirit of summer, Summer Heat, and once it figures out that our daughter is the new spirit of autumn it will be after her to." Jack was frantic as he spoke. "Please I need you to take her and keep her safe so I can warn the others and try to lead the danger away from her, from US."

North nodded.

"Alright. I can talk her while you warn the other seasons. We can protect her." He said seeing that no matter what they couldn't talk Jack out of doing what he thought would keep the girl safe. He could see it in the boy's eyes and feel it in his belly.

"Right we'll all help!" Tooth with a sad smile. She hated seeing Jack so upset, Hated that a season was killed and that a child could become orphaned because of this threat. She would do everything in her power to help.

Sandy nodded with an expression on his face that said I'll protect her with my life, you can count on me.

"If anything goes wrong up here I can take her to the warren and keep her safe for ya there mate." Bunny said. The kid could be annoying, but Bunny sill cared for him. He also cared for all children and this child of the winter spirit and the original autumn spirit was no exception, he would do anything to keep her safe.

Jack smiled a little as he took one last glance at the bundle in his arms, now sleeping soundly. He handed the bundle to North who, along with the others, looked down at the sweet girl's sleeping face and smiled. She had soft light brown hair and pale skin with a few freckles on her cheeks.

"What's her name?" North asked.

"Amber Frost." Jack said quietly. He looked out the window as it was his way of checking time. "I wish I could explain more, tell you about Fall and how we got together. How Amber came to be and everything, but I have to go now. I'm sorry. Thank you so much for doing this. Take good care of her while I'm gone, she's all I've got left of…" He couldn't finish for fear that tears would begin to leak out of his already blood shot eyes. He had been awake and fearful for their lives and it was beginning to affect him to a point that it showed.

"Don't worry we will." Tooth whispered, but Jack was already gone…

* * *

**Ok so the sometime later. Maybe in the next chapter or two, I'll have a flash back explaining Amber and Fall more and Jacks relationship. Thanks for reading hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. I'm sick today so I had a little extra time on my hands to update.**

* * *

**Questions**

The guardians stood there for a moment in silence. This all happened so sudden they weren't very prepared for any of this.

"Well I so pose we should prepare a room for the girl." North said with a sigh. Suddenly Amber began to whimper and cry with nightmares. "Well she has a reason to after all her mother just died and her father just left her, even if it was for her protection. Plus on top of all that both she and her father are still in danger." North thought to himself. Not knowing what else to do he handed the child to Sandy so he could work on removing the nightmares and replacing them with good dreams.

"You know we don't know anything about this kid besides her name, gender, and parentage. And we only knew one of the parents!" Bunny said. Everyone looked at him besides Sandy who was still working on Amber's dreams.

"He's right. I mean we don't even know if we have to feed her or not because I mean Jack never needed food. And if we do what do we feed her? Can she eat solid food yet? Is she still on milk or need her food mashed? Is she allergic to anything? Heck how old is she?" Tooth asked more and more questions franticly.

"Calm down mate. I wish we woulda been able to ask Snowflake bout this stuff. Woulda made things a lot easier." Bunny said. Just as bunny finished talking the crying stopped and everyone looked at Sandy who was smiling.

"Is she alright?" Tooth asked. Sandy nodded them formed a picture of a calendar above his head and the number four.

"Wait, so in her dreams you found out that she's four months old?" Bunny asked. Sandy nodded. "Anything else?" Bunny asked. Sandy shook his head. Tooth sighed.

"Well I guess that's at least one question answered." She said. Bunny hopped up to Sandy and held out his arms suddenly.

"Mind if I hold her for a minute?" He asked. Sandy smiled and handed Amber to Bunny. As she was shifted something fell from the bundle she was wrapped in. North walked over and picked it up.

"What is it?" Tooth asked.

"Some kind of package. Its gotta weigh at least twenty pounds." North said looking down at the thick yellow envelope in his hands. He sat down and opened it. Inside were tons of papers like a birth certificate, instructions of different sorts, and three letters. There were also two changes of baby clothes and a small purple bag with about ten rings in it.

"Looks like Jack did prepare us more than we though." Tooth said looking through some of the papers, all of which were about Amber in some way shape or form.

"Ya, but I am wonderin. What are the rings for?" Bunny asked and they looked at the purple bag. Amber woke up then with a yawn. She opened one eye. It was the same icy blue as jacks.

"Oh my gosh. She really is jacks daughter. I'd know those eyes anywhere!" Tooth squealed hoping her teeth were the same way.

"Eye you mean. She's only opened the one." Bunny stated.

"Yes, but I'm sure that there both the same." North said. Amber looked up at Bunny with one eye, then she finally opened the other and they all gasped…


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3. I've been working on this chapter for a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Memories**

Jack flew as fast as he could away from the North Pole. Tears streamed down his face like icy waterfalls.

He hated leaving Amber like this but it was the only way to keep her safe. She was all he had left of Fall and he wasn't going to lose her to.

Jack now had purpose in his life, and that was to keep his daughter safe. And to do that he had to find the other seasons and get rid of this new threat.

As Jack flew his mind wandered back to when he had first met Fall.

* * *

***Flash Back***

It was a cool day near Burgess and Jack was wandering around the forest near his lake. Winter was about two weeks away and Jack was getting prepared by frosting a few trees here and there like he did every year during the transition weeks.

As he walked he began to hear a girls crying. Without thinking twice about it he began to look for the cause of this noise.

Eventually he came across a girl sitting on the ground clutching her left arm. It was clearly bleeding. The girl had shoulder length light brown hair that had a slight curl to it and deep brown eyes with a slight tint of amber color in them. She was covered in freckles and was pale, not as pale as Jack but still pale compared to a normal human. She wore a knee length reddish-brown dress that looked like it was made entirely of leaves and was bare foot like Jack. She had on red fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows and on her left pinky finger wore a ring that was mainly sliver with white stones but had a red stone set in the center and the stones looked like a flower on it. She also wore a silver and gold head band made of leaves.

Jack moved closer feeling the need to help her, though he wasn't sure she would be able to see him.

"Hey what happened?" he asked. She jumped when she heard him and looked up.

"I was walking around and fell. My arm got cut during the fall." She said.

"Here let me help." Jack said taking her arm in his and placing his hands over the wound. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but after a minute the cut completely healed and the blood froze over so he was able to wipe it away easily.

"Wow thanks." The girl said.

"No problem. I'm Jack Frost by the way. Spirit of winter." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fall Breeze. Spirit of autumn." The girl, Fall, said.

"Hey um, do you want to hang out for a while? After all it is the transition weeks and if we're together we can make a smoother transition this year." Jack said. Fall giggled nodded.

"Ya that wound be nice. I think I'd like to get to know the season after mine a little better." Fall said smiling.

"And I would like to get to know the season before mine better." Jack said helping her up. "Hey would you like to see my lake?" he asked.

"You have a lake? Of course I want to see it." Fall said. And with that the two took off towards Jacks Lake…


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4. I am really bored so I decided to give myself something to do and write this.**

* * *

**Double colored**

The guardians stood there for a moment staring at the child in shock. One of her eyes, the first one opened, was a crystal blue like her fathers, but the other one was nothing but a black orb.

"WH-WHAT IS THIS?!" Bunny asked shocked.

"I don't know. It's so strange though. I wonder why it's like that." Tooth said.

"Same here." North said.

Sandy who had walked away to look at the papers about the girl began waving his hands around trying to get their attention. Amber looked over at him and laughed causing the others to look at him. He handed North one of the three letters. It was from Jack and addressed to the guardians.

"What's that about? Does it explain this?" Bunny asked motioning to the baby in his arms.

"Let me read it aloud." North said and began.

_"Dear Guardians,_

_I am so sorry for dropping all of this on you so suddenly, but I know that you'll all do great and keep Amber safe for me until I return. I have been on the run with her for about a week now and it's become far too dangerous for her. She is all I have left of Fall and I can't lose her to. I love her to much just as I did her mother._

_I failed to protect her mother from this new threat and I won't do the same with her._

_By now you've probably noticed Amber's black eye. It wasn't always like that. This new threat managed to hit her with something, I don't know what, in the eyes while I was escaping with her. It was one of the most painful moments in my life, next to seeing Fall dead, to see that baby in so much pain. Though I think that if we can defeat this new evil Amber's eye will go back to normal._

_I'm sorry I was unable to tell you everything about Amber in person, but I'm running out of time so I have left you will all the information you'll need to know about her in these files. I have also left you with what little of her belongings are left to help._

_Also she has a stuffed toy that she never lets go of, whatever you do don't take it from her. Bad things happen when she doesn't have her toy. (Mainly none stop crying, screaming, ext.)_

_~Jack_"

"oh my gosh…" Tooth breathed.

"Poor kid." Bunny said.

"Ya well at least now we know about her eye. And we know that all the information about her is right here." North said with a sigh and looked down at the massive pile of papers.

"Now where do we start…?"


End file.
